


First Kiss

by FreeGrain



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Just a fluffy oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Medusa decides to lock Scylla and Charybdis in a room together so they'll finally work out their unresolved sexual tension.~•~•~•~•~{Charylla}{Scylla x Charybdis}





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charylla (xcamay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcamay/gifts).



> So Charylla, thank you so much for your nice comment!!! It absolutely made my day and as a thank you, I decided I'd write a small oneshot for you. So I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> ______________ 
> 
> (C/N) means chosen name. As in the name you chose for your MC.

Charybdis hit the door in anger, the wood shaking but not budging in its frame. "Medusa! Medusa! You can't keep us in here forever!" she yelled.

There was silence and then she heard her friend's low chuckle. But the door didn't open and they were still locked in there. Charybdis rapped on the door again.

"Medusa!"

Another chuckle. "Trust me, Cha," Medusa said. "This is to help you two. You need to solve that unresolved sexual tension. For all of our sakes."

Charybdis slammed her fist against the door again. "I swear to Zeus, when I get out-!"

"Charybdis, please stop hitting the door," Scylla said from behind her. "You know she's not going to let us out."

Charybdis grimaced but she did turn around and leave the door alone. Scylla stood behind her, smiling sheepishly. She nodded.

If anything, she should have expected this. Medusa had been acting a little off, grinning and laughing to herself. Charybdis had assumed she'd just been a little nervous with (C/N) out of town. (C/N) was due back this evening and they were supposed to clean her apartment for her return. 

Until Medusa pulled this stunt. And locked them in her girlfriend's bedroom.

Charybdis swallowed her annoyance and gave Scylla a warm smile. "Sorry… I'm just-" She raised her voice just so Medusa could hear her clearly. "REALLY ANNOYED."

Scylla laughed and so did Medusa but it relaxed her. Things were okay, she guessed. Charybdis cooled off, walking over to sit on the bed.

Why did Medusa lock them in here anyway? It wasn't like they had sexual tension… they were just best friends. Like, really good friends. They were were almost inseparable, always together; like a pair going hand-in-hand.

She wasn't kidding anyone, especially herself. Charybdis had had a crush on Scylla for a while at this point. Why wouldn't she? Scylla was kind, beautiful, sweet; and she'd been there when Charybdis needed her. It wasn't her fault she fell for her.

The bed dipped as Scylla sat next to her, casting off the formal blazer she always wore. She shifted next to her, wringing her wrists.

"So… um, I think we need to talk," she said awkwardly.

Charybdis flushed against her will.

"Medusa's just messing with us," she tried, acting as casually as she could. "Sexual tension, who? Besides, you aren't even available right now so even if there was-"

"Eryn and I broke up," Scylla interrupted. "About a month ago."

"What?!" Charybdis shot up. "And you didn't tell me?!"

Scylla's cheeks tinged pink. "It's complicated, okay-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Something sank inside her. "Scylla, I thought we were friends, why.. Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Charybdis-"

Charybdis rose to her feet, throwing her hands up in the air. "That's why Eryn always avoids me when I go for a drink! How couldn't I notice… She wouldn't talk to me-"

"Charybdis! Listen to me!"

Scylla caught both of her wrists. Charybdis froze in her rant, staring up at her friend. Scylla's gaze was soft but filled with meaning. She felt herself calm down.

She looked away. "I'm sorry, I.. I overreacted."

Scylla shook her head. "No, I should be sorry. You're allowed to be mad."

But she wasn't, not really. Scylla didn't have to tell her, no matter how much it stung. Charybdis bit back a sigh.

Scylla took a deep breath and steadied herself. "The reason I didn't tell you, the reason Medusa locked us in her, they're the same." Scylla hadn't let go off her wrists and stepped closer.

Charybdis felt her heart speed up against her will. Scylla's smile was achingly soft, tinged with a nervous aura.

"Charybdis, I… I like you," Scylla admitted. "I've liked you for a while. That's why I cut things off with Eryn and why I didn't tell you." She let go of her wrists and rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't know how to tell you that I left my ex because I realised I was in love with you."

The world seemed to quiet around them. Everything outside dropped quiet. The only thing Charybdis knew was Scylla in front of her.

Her Scylla, the Scylla that never let her down. The woman she'd fallen in love with.

Charybdis made a choking noise.

"Charybdis?" Scylla was looking at her, waiting for her to respond.

Charybdis struggled with her words. She just blanked. Because never in her life had she thought that Scylla would be the one to confess to her. She wanted to cry with happiness.

Scylla flushed red. "I shouldn't have said anything," she said quickly, stepping back. "I.. You don't need to say anything, I get it. We can just pretend that nothing-"

Charybdis' eyes widened. "No! No, wait! I! I like you too!" she stammered, almost yelling the last part.

The red on Scylla's darkened as her blush deepened. She moved forward to take her hands. Charybdis felt her skin grow very warm when a pair of lips brushed along the back of them.

"You do?" Scylla murmured.

Charybdis nodded. "I do. I really do like you."

Scylla smiled. "Then I must ask, will you go out with me?"

Charybdis rose to her tippytoes and answered her with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around her neck, letting Scylla kiss her back. It was soft and tender, one hand running down the side of her face. Scylla cupped her cheek and wrapped one arm around her waist.

She could feel her smiling against her lips. Charybdis pulled away to grin up at her. Scylla looked at her like she was the only one in the world.

"That answer your question?"

Scylla chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It must certainly does."

"Honey, I'm home!" a voice rang through the apartment, startling them. It was (C/N), finally returned from wherever H.E.R.A. had sent her.

Charybdis heard Medusa answer her in a low murmur. She looked up at Scylla. "What now?"

Scylla arched an eyebrow. She led her by the hand and knocked on the door. "(C/N)? Can you hear me?"

There was some shuffling outside.

"Medusa, why is Scylla in our bedroom?"

Medusa awkwardly cleared her throat. She said something that Charybdis couldn't hear. And then she hear footsteps walk towards them. 

(C/N) opened the door, smiling at them. "Why- oh hi, Charybdis. Do I even want to ask what you two were doing in my bedroom?"

Charybdis leaned to the side to catch Medusa's eye. Medusa refused to look at either of them, grinning to herself as she gazed at the ceiling. (C/N) looked more confused.

"Perhaps," Charybdis answered sweetly. "But wait a second. I'm going to kill your girlfriend."

"What?"

Charybdis pounced towards Medusa who darted around the kitchen island. The chase was obviously just a game but Charybdis couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Say thank you," Medusa teased. "I think I helped out a little bit."

Charybdis swiped for her and missed again. Medusa's smile just grew.

"Don't worry, I got this, babe." Out of nowhere, Scylla suddenly swooped down and flicked Medusa in the temple. "That's for locking us in your bedroom."

Medusa pouted but her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Unfair. You can't two-time me."

Scylla walked to Charybdis' side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't act like you never thought of it. I think (C/N) would be jealous."

"Okay, what is going on?" (C/N) demanded.

Charybdis kissed Scylla as an answer. She heard Medusa and (C/N) giggle beside them but she didn't care. She'd get Medusa back someday. She smiled brightly and kissed Scylla again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated ^-^


End file.
